My Contest 101
by WittyAthena15
Summary: This is where all the contest for a new story is. By all means please take a good look at it. CHAPTER 2 FOR BAD NEWS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello authors and authoresses. Welcome to my very first challenge where all the challenging contests are held. So this challenge will be made for my next story which is about...**

**... It's a surprise. So you'll figure it out. Anyways, I'm opening the challenges in options. Here they are. Zero, can you help me?**

**Zero:** Sure. So the 1st way is to make a Horror/Romance. Any way is accepted so long it's romantic and scary. Since Athena is a huge fan of chick fics, she has high expectations

**Ok. Second way, Shinobu**

**Shinobu:** Right. The second one is a Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort. This one is also acceptable any way as long it is really tearing up

**The third way please, Kaito**

**Kaito:** A songfic from either Taylor Swift's Sweeter than Fiction or Long Live. Or Karmin's Crash your Party or Acapella. This one is tricky but it's just how Athena wants it

**And the last way to complete these hard contests...**

**Eito:** A Zero G Romance. But there is a catch here. There has to be either:

1. Seven minutes in heaven system (If you know that game)  
2. A mysterious lover who is actually a best friend  
3. Matchmaking  
4. Hate to love story

**You can choose one of them. Here is how I'm going to score your stories:**

1. How it brought my emotions

2. Originality

3. Presentation (Meaning the grammar and vocabulary. For vocabulary, I would love it if you use 'big' words)

**And here are the ways you can get extra points:**

1. OC insert

2. Emotional-ness

3. The minim of OOC of a character

4. Based on what happened to you

5. For the romance part, is with the badass dudes. But if you do it with those who are real evil like Kira or whoever it is, even better by 10%. (Really?!)

6. If you write more than two entries for different categories

**And that's the good stuff. Here's a clue to the story: Read Greek myths. Now lets' get to the rules:**

1. NO YAOIs or YURIs. Not even a hint of it! Disqualification is required if this rule is broken

2. Not too much mush because my tissue box can be empty

**And that's the only things. Prices:**

**First place:** One of the main OCs around the story. There's gonna be only three victors here

**Second place:** The minor OCs, but still appears in the story a lot of times. Seven victors are here

**The rest:** I'll try to do something for your effort. How about another chance in a one shot? Or something because I hadn't think about it. But I'll do something for your efforts because I like people who doesn't give up so easily

**Ok. With that, the last announcement is here: The due date of this contest is... 5th December because it's the last day of my Final Exam. So it's very long right? Well I hope you guys would have fun doing this and remember, you can write more than an entry so fill free to do whatever you want. Until then *Bows* I will see you in one of my stories. Enjoy a short story by all means**

* * *

Glares had been thrown back and forth by both Zero and Georgiana [Swift's OC] as sweatdrops are formed by the rest of the gang. The two has been having a staring contest to see who can stare down the other. Shinobu finally just sighed and said, "Come on you two, break it up"

"Hey, if anyone's to stop, it's him!" Georgiana pointed an accusing finger at the blacknette in front of her without eyes blinking, "He's the hot head!"

"What?! You're the cold hearted!" He shot back, not letting his cerulean eyes shut for even a moment

"What did you just say?!"

*Glares heats up even more* Hot intensity can be felt in the air and cold air of hatred can just freeze everyone. Benkei sighed at the two fourteen year olds' antics. "This is gonna take a while"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, since only Graceful Amaryllis and Malluchan did my contest, I decided to cancel. Sorry Grace and Chan. So my future is also crumpled for the moment so please don't kill me. I think I'm gonna go to my second option on my list of stories, which will be a secret**

**Once again I apologize for being horrible to you guys. All flames are accepted**

**Sayonara, for now**


End file.
